


Through The White Night

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mistletoe, fingery thing, mentions of wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: 18th Century matrimony isn’t as simple as it is today.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Through The White Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and love to @glassjacket for sharing my brain.
> 
> This fic is for @wingedcatninja for @stusbunker’s holiday fic exchange. Enjoy!
> 
> *the edit of Jensen below is not mine. I found the image but not the artist’s name in an image search. If you know who it is, please let me know!

“Take great care, my dear,” the diminutive, fiery witch warned as she hung the bundle of mistletoe in the exact spot where the young, strapping hunter often lingered.

Dean Winchester was the desire of every male-attracted individual in the village. However, it had become apparent in recent weeks that Dean had taken a liking to Katrina Macleod, Rowena’s granddaughter and servant girl to the esteemed Stynes’ of Lawrenceville.

Katrina worked in the kitchen. Her favorite time of day was when the hunters would deliver their portion of the day’s bounty.

“You _must_ kiss him,” Rowena continued as she finished the last knot in the twine. “And when the kiss is done, he _must_ pick a berry.”

Katrina was on tenterhooks. Not over the kiss; she’d been kissed by the coveted hunter many a time.

She’d been pressed against the stone wall in the darkened passthrough, her skirts hiked over his thick forearms as he deftly held her up and open with large, warm hands, thrusting into her. He’d made her cry out in the night. He’d come inside her and she’d come with him.

Now she wanted him forever.

“Let no one else know, Katrina,” Rowena advised. “’Tis only for you and the Winchester boy.”

Katrina had read the spell over and over. She was determined not to slip up. The spell said that once the berries were gone, they shall “kiss no more” – until their wedding day.

Oh, how she dreamed of their wedding day.

“The mistletoe _must_ _then_ be burned on the _twelfth night_ to ensure the betrothal,” Rowena said. “Katrina! Are ye hearin’ me, girl?”

“Yes, Grandmum,” Katrina answered. “I shall do exactly as you say.”

“Aye,” Rowena muttered, double-checking the bundle once more. “Now, get back to it ‘til the hunters come in.”

Katrina spent the balance of her day scrubbing every nook and cranny of the hearth. At dusk, the hunters arrived – right on time.

There he was – all six feet of him, broad-shouldered and well-made to his fingertips and toes. Katrina recalled the wicked things those fingers had done to her body. She shivered at the memory.

“Miss Katrina,” Dean nodded, stood in his spot as if there were a force keeping him there. He held a goose aloft for Katrina to retrieve.

She approached him, her gaze darting to the hidden bundle of potent berries.

Dean let his gaze follow hers, though cautiously. He kept the tone of his voice even and calm in case anyone was listening.

Blessedly, no one was watching.

Once Katrina was within reach, Dean swept his arm and the goose around her waist to pull her close for a very deep but, sadly, brief kiss.

When he pulled away, however reluctant, Katrina smirked and peeked up at him under thick lashes.

“Will that be all?” Katrina asked, catching her breath and soaking in as much warmth as she could from the steel rope of an arm around her, the slaughtered fowl forgotten at their side.

“Yes,” Dean answered, reaching up with his free hand to pluck a single berry from the bunch of mistletoe. He held her gaze as he slid it into a small pocket on the front of his overcoat.

“One down,” he whispered.

“Eleven to go,” she answered.

And with that he released her, knowing that soon she would be his and he would be hers.


End file.
